


Mea Maxima Culpa

by Madame_Fitzroy



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, Older Man/Younger Woman, Spanking, Sugar Daddy, elements of the book, smut in later chapters, tags to come, usage of pet names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Fitzroy/pseuds/Madame_Fitzroy
Summary: Reader is a student attending college in Paris looking for someone to spend time with. After a night of wine with her roommate Esmeralda, you meet Claude Frollo. Will your new Sugar Daddy be Mr. Right?
Relationships: Claude Frollo/Reader, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Esméralda | Esmeralda, Phoebus de Châteaupers/Fleur-de-Lys
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Frollo Sinposters](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Frollo+Sinposters).



> Frollo x Reader Modern Sugar Daddy fanfic  
> LANGUAGE TO KNOW IF THIS IS YOUR FIRST READER STORY  
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/L/N) - Your Last Name  
> (Y/H/C) - Your Hair Color  
> (Y/F/F) - Your Favorite Flower
> 
> (Note; I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame. That belongs to the Estate of Victor Hugo. While this version is heavily based around the Disney Film version, I also took some liberties to add in elements from the book. To my Sinposters, enjoy. Your Fairy Demon Mother loves you very much.))

Everything’s going to be okay, deep breath y/n. It’s just a meeting... with a stranger you met on the Internet. Oh boy. This is how those modern truecrime podcasts start. 

With a hand to your chest, Y/N took a deep breath. This was going to be... a lot. The hustle and bustle of the Paris Metro oddly calms you. Why did you let Esmeralda talk you into this? One minute the two of you were lounging in the living room of your shared apartment blabbing away about her latest date with yet another idiot over wine, the next you were making each other profiles on some Sugar Baby website. Surely you didn’t expect to actually meet with anyone. But of course one thing led to another and next thing you knew Esmeralda had stolen your phone and was in the middle of messaging someone back. 

This wasn’t even what you usually would do. You were by societies standard a good person, not saying that people who typically went down this path were inherently bad. They weren’t and to measure their self worth in that manner was... problematic to say the least. Gods y/n, you’re over thinking this again. No. But it was certainly peculiar considering your field. Something like Sugar Babying and studying Theology didn’t seem like the perfect cocktail. Though could possibly make good conversation at a cocktail party. 

Absentmindedly you pulled out your phone to check his profile again. From what you could tell he was attractive, even if you couldn’t see his face. The profile photo was a shot of him from behind, looking onward as a large beam of light seemed to blind around him, creating almost a halo. He was tall and looked to be quite thin, definitely older, but still quite handsome. You had always liked older men. Blamed the media for it. Reading through the messages it seemed like they were able to hold a conversation digitally fairly well. He was very forward from what you could tell what he expected. Very no nonsense. 

“Cité,” the metro announced and quickly you exited, heading out of the station and continuing on your way. Another deep breath you tuck some of your (h/c) hair behind your ear. One date. That’s the least you owed yourself. It had certainly been a while since you had gone on one. You had tried a few when first moving to Paris almost 3 years ago, using the dating apps primarily to get some language practice. Certainly a unique experience. Men wanting to buy your socks, someone sending you suggestive comments about your body. One potential suitor had turned you away from your favorite red lipstick, something you only just started wearing again. It was a short walk to your destination, a boat dock. You had been down here before when you first moved to the city. The program you had been a part of hosted a nighttime cruise to give a tour of the Seine. Since then, you haven't paid too much mind to it. Seemed like something more touristy than locally adored.

The bells from the nearby Cathedral went off and you knew that was your cue. He had told you to meet him at exactly 6 PM at the dock and to wear a red dress so that he would be able to tell you apart from the crowd. Fortunately Esmeralda had one you could borrow and with a few temporary alterations, fit you like a glove. He on the other hand had explained you’d be able to find him by a red rose. Scanning the area for the item if you spotted someone who matched the description. Red rose in his breast pocket and all. 

And oh boy did he match what you expected and beyond. Your heart pounded harder as you made strides to approach him. Hard to not make a first impression to say the least. Everything about him just screamed the word dignified. Though he probably would not be considered by society standards the world’s most attractive person, he did carry many of the qualities. He was attractive by your standards however, and that’s what mattered. Dressed in a primarily black pantsuit, save for the purple tie and red vest he certainly seemed to fit the part of a man of wealth. With courage you decided to get closer, extending your hand to him. Reciting an introduction in your head. 

One which was stolen from you.

“Miss (Y/L/N),,” taking the hand you had prepared to shake his with, Claude laid a chaste kiss to your knuckles. The cold from the multiple rings mixed with the warmth of his hand and lips meeting yours certainly sent a shiver down your spine. With a smile you nodded. Not to mention that low tone in his voice. It seemed like the type you’d hear reading some erotic audiobook. One that could elicit excitement in a listener from the first sentence. It had certainly entranced you. “It is quite a pleasure that you could join me for the night.” He gave you a charming smile, one you couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

You gave a slight nervous laugh. This was going to be a good night. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Frollo. I’m glad to meet up today.” Placing his hand on the small of your back, Claude began leading you towards one of the boats. While you had expected one of the bigger of the boats, one that carried multiple parties like tourist groups, he instead directed you to one much smaller. Decorated with sparkling lights and a table set for two,it looked like the only other person on the boat would perhaps be the captain.

“I hope you don’t mind but I made arrangements for our little meeting tonight to be a little more private. I’d rather not be surrounded by such,” he paused, taking a moment to consider the right word. “Licentious crowds.” 

It’s okay y/n, you had to reassure yourself. While typically a first date in a private space without a form of escape would be some type of red flag, something was seeming safe with him. “It’s not a problem. I can imagine someone of your standing not wanting to be seen amongst such.” The answer seemed to please you. Boarding the boat first he extended his hand to you, hoping to aid you on. That touch of his skin seemed like a reward not earned as you took it, careful not to trip and fall. Guided next to the table where he pulled out your chair. Damn. Why hadn’t you tried to date a man older than you by this much before? Giving him a thankful nod you tucked your hands onto your lap, waiting for him to join you. “Being alone together will certainly give us time to get to know each other quite well.” 

“I do suppose you’ve read into my intention my dear. May I interest you in some Dom Pérignon?” With a nod from you giving consent your unique date went to pop the bottle, trying not to jump at the sudden sound. After he poured the two glasses you were hesitant to put the glass to your lips just yet. “I’ve arranged for a multi course meal for the night. I do hope you enjoy it.”

“I’m sure I will,” just as the statement was said, somebody popped out from inside the boat’s cabin with a charcuterie plate, fresh bread, and jams. After your date had reached for a bit of Brie to spread onto his baguette slice, you took the initiative to go for some sliced chorizo. Clearing your throat you knew he was probably waiting on something. For you to crack? Were you doing well? “So, Frollo, what do you do for work?” Might as well get through the formalities and try some type of conversation. 

“I work in government,” very nonchalant in his speech. How was it that he could make such a statement wile it’s listener. It was like a cat’s purr. You seemed to respond well to his answer, so he continued on. “Your profile said you were attending the Université Catholique. What do you want to do after you’re done? You do graduate this year, yes?” 

“Oh well. There is a part of me that is still wondering. I’m focusing my education on Theology,” you spoke while putting some jam onto your baguette slice. Hearing your focus he seemed to make a low sound, however hard to tell with him. “I am getting a minor however in politics. I’ve been hoping to find an internship,” there was a pregnant pause. One you felt the need to fill. “Though I promise you this wasn’t me trying to trick you into a job interview.”

“Hmm. I do suppose this would be one of the odder ones I had if it was,” he gave you a sly smirk at that. Sweet Jesus, this better not be going bad for him. “Seeing how tonight goes, we’ll be seeing more of each other. I suppose I could provide some mock interviews. If you’d like of course.”

“That would be amazing,” your hands went under the table, nervously fidgeting. For a second you bit your lip before questioning your manners. "If you don't mind me asking, I've never been on a date with someone in the context of Sugar Babying. I apologize for being upfront Monsieur Frollo, but what is it that you should expect of me."

"I'm going to be very clear with you as well then, (Y/N). My life is very routine. I have worked hard to get to where I am today. While I do interact with people on a regular basis, it is not common I get to have interaction with another person. Even rarer I have interaction with another adult. As of lately the interaction I get the most is with my 5 year old son. As much as I can enjoy teaching him lessons on right and wrong and making sure he retains information it'd be a pleasure to have an intelligent conversation with someone who will retain it." You nod in understanding, Frollo taking a moment to sip his drink. The server from earlier returns, taking the empty charcuterie board away. "What I mean to say is from you I would merely ask for some type of companionship. As charming as I seem to be, I have struggled for years to find the right person. It wasn’t my desire to turn to such sites to find someone but it has let me meet quite unique humans. What I want is someone to treat as one would a romantic partner. You will be well taken care of. As an avid follower of religion, it impresses me greatly to meet a woman such as yourself pursuing such studies. It certainly proves that there is hope for human kind yet. If you desire after tonight to choose me, I will be more than willing to care for and help you. I can brag all day about wealth, hard work, personal desires and what not, but for once the power is out of my hands. You are the key to unlocking whether our interactions continue. Should you choose me however, I do promise to save you from any stress of this day, and the next.”

That in some ways seemed comforting. The pit of dread and anxiety suddenly feeling warmed with a fire under your skin. The server returned, putting down two plates of Ratatouille. While you had of course nodded and smiled throughout the night, the smile you gave Frollo now was one of pure interest and comfort. Thanking the server you turned your attention back to your date. 

“If it’s human interaction that’s all you want. That is something I can give.” Reaching forward you put your hand on top of his, idly playing with some of his rings. Your face offers a sense of warmth and comfort in the look you gave him. “What you’re saying is something I can more than give. Even if financial stability isn’t a thing.” It was Frollo’s turn to give a warm smile. “Since it’s human interaction you want… it’s what I’ll give.” You pulled your hand back, noting the way he almost flinched. Perhaps he wanted it to stay there? Tasting the ratatouille finally you let out an audible moan, admiring it’s taste, unknown to you how he seemed to take note of every little sound you made. How just now, the fire under your skin was now within him. 

The rest of the meal went well. You two seemed to chat as if good friends meeting over drinks. There was still some formality however. He talked about his life outside of work. You learnt about his brother who was backpacking around the United States, his interest in science. Eventually you had gotten him to start talking about taking care of his adopted son with special needs Quasimodo and his foster dogs Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. Quasimodo loved the arts, and whenever Frollo found the chance he’d love to bring him art supplies. 

“He’s as good as you’d expect for a 5 year old. I’ll come home and his nanny will come screaming to me about how he decided to paint the walls again,” Frollo was just finishing off his plate of the last course, Lemon-Berry Savarin. “John Locke’s theory of Tabula Rasa is so evident in him. He doesn’t paint yet like he’s trying to get into the Académie royale. He paints for himself without inhibition. Instead of trying to be Gainsborough, he’s more like Pollock. Whoever decided to abandon him must have made the worst mistake of their life.” 

“Even if they had their reasons, it led him to you. The divine work in mysterious ways.” You hadn’t even met this child and had mentally decided that you would protect them with your life. “If ever you decide I can meet him I’d love to paint with him. My mother’s an Art Historian so I’d love to learn about the next great artist. I’ll try to make sure he stays on the canvas!” He gave a small chuckle to that. You had been so focused on him you had forgotten about the sights of Paris you had been missing. You had been so oblivious to the fact the boat had gotten back to the dock. Frollo gave a smile and stood up, pulling the chair out for you. The two of you got out of the boat. Standing on the dock again you looked him over. You didn’t want this night to end just yet. 

“I’m sure he’d adore that, I’m sure we’ll see each other again,” Claude took your hand once more, placing on it a chaste kiss. Oh how moods could change within hours. Where even the kiss on your hand was enough hours ago you wanted his lips on you more. You were almost curious about how long it would take him to kiss you… or if that was something he expected of you? “May I walk you to your car?”

“Actually… I took the metro. You could still walk with me to the station,” you shrugged. Claude raised one finger up to you.

“I’ll one up you. The metro is dangerous at this time of night. Thieves and cut throats, the dredge of humankind come out at night on the metro, especially one by an icon of Paris such as Notre Dame,” his palm stretched out, indicating the historical cathedral. It was gorgeous and powerful to say the least. The bells always added extra points to spark joy which was a bonus. Shaking your head slightly you looked back to him. 

“Your offer is more than welcome. Though the Metro is NOT that bad. Yeah it smells like Urine and Gasoline but it’s full of characters,” at this point Frollo had taken his hand back to the small of your back and started to lead the way. You had been oblivious to the eye roll he had given you. 

“If you enjoy the smell of Gasoline and Urine then I’ll have to get you some nicer perfume,” the growl in his voice was so exciting. Was that a promise? “What are your favorite flowers? Maybe something scented after that.”

“(Y/F/F), they always make me think of home. My parents had a garden for them growing up. I loved sitting out there with a good book. Usually something romantic like some collection of love letters. Cheesy ones. The way Napoleon wrote to his wife, calling her a slut and saying he hated her, only a few paragraphs later say how much he adores her. It just proves that historically times change but men don’t.” 

“Even the late great icons of history have their flaws,” walking over to a black car which looked both vintage and contemporary at the same time. “This Ctroën Traction Avant is mine. Now, where am I taking you my dear?”

“The 14th arrondissement. My roommates and I live right by the Catacombs,” he opened the door for you as you got in. Thanking him you didn’t notice the small look he gave at the placement. “This guy we know owns the club right under us, the Court of Miracles. My roommate Esmeralda dances there and I sometimes pick up shifts just helping with crowd control.”

“The 14th isn’t too far from here. Maybe ten minutes? I’ll keep my eye out for this court of miracles and have you home in no time.” He was right, the drive home was short. Too short. Stopping the car at the curb he went to open both of your doors. The loud music from the club below seeming to irk Claude. Pointing at a side door you walked with him to it. “I do suppose this is where we say goodnight officially.” Pulling the rose out from his pocket he slid it behind your ear. “I hope to hear from you soon, darling (Y/N). I had a good time tonight.”

“Me too,” you blushed. Suddenly you felt so much younger. Like an awkward middle schooler who didn’t know how to end one of these. Licking your lips nervously you didn’t want him to leave. “I look forward to when we can do this again.” You were absolutely smitten. Watching him leave your heart was pounding faster. When you got up to the apartment Esmeralda was smiling wickedly back at you, her Bull Terrier Djali seeming to share the smirk. “I hate to say you did good but…”

“I did extremely good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Warning; the chapter below contains a graphic description of not just male masturbation, but multiple sexual fantasies. If you are under the age of 18, please do not read. 
> 
> I also do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame or any of it’s characters. Those belong to the Estate of Victor Hugo. 
> 
> Things to know for this chapter:
> 
> (Y/N) - Your Name  
> (Y/F/F) - Your Favorite Flower  
> (Y/H/C) - Your Hair Color )

It wasn’t until Monday that you heard from the illustrious Frollo once more, and oh were you glad he had reached out. After your date on Saturday night, you had spent the rest of the weekend working on a paper for one of your classes on the religious influence of politics today. It wasn’t due until the end of the semester, but considering it would be one of the biggest papers of your academic career had motivated you to maybe not hold it off completely until the last minute. While there had been a part of you that wanted him to distract him by blowing up your phone like some teenager in the 50s, you knew it was better for your sake he held off.

You had been grateful for the way he popped back into your circle nonetheless. After your classes were done for the day you decided to run over to the Monoprix to stock up on a few groceries for the next two weeks. Life had continued on as usual it seemed. Lugging the groceries into the apartment you noticed a package with your name on the envelope sitting on top of the living room table next to a vase full of (Y/F/F)s. A big goofy smile showed up on your face and stayed there as you were putting away the groceries. With everything away you finally found it time to check out the goodies. Your heart was so warmed by the gesture. Opening it up was a book and a note with such gorgeous penmanship it had to have been Frollo. 

Y/N,

I was on a break from work and this book made me think of you. If you thought that the romantic letters he wrote to Josephine were intense, prepare for the beauty that is Clisson et Eugénie! Whenever you find a break, please do relax by the flowers I sent and give the book a read. It may not be your parent’s garden, but maybe this could act as a placebo. 

Spending some time with you on Saturday was almost as splendid as you. I’d like to invite you to join me on another Saturday outing when you’re available. Please contact me whenever that may be. I am a patient man, though thinking of spending time with you surely tests that. Until we see eachother again a thousand kisses, dear pet.

Yours,

Claude Frollo

You were practically screaming, holding the note to your chest. How this man who was so out of your league had turned his attention to you was beyond your imagination. Putting the note down you took a whiff of the bouquet and pulled out your phone, searching for his number to make sure he was thanked.

—

Claude Frollo sat at the desk in his home office, lounging back into his expensive leather seat. For just a moment out of his day he needed a break from the outside. Relaxing his head against the pillow of his chair he couldn’t stop thinking about you. Had he been so deprived of basic human interaction outside of work that just a few hours with one person could stir his every thought? 

He had yet to forget any detail of you. The way you looked beautiful in that short red number and how it fit your body so well. You had obviously taken such time into making everything look so immaculate, and he had to wonder if he had laid witness to a work of art meant to represent some holy figure. Was it blasphemy to compare you to such, probably, but in the moment Claude could care less. Claude could still hear those beautiful sounds that came out of your pretty red lipped mouth whenever experiencing pleasure. He wanted to hear them again. More than that he wanted to be the reason those noises returned. He wanted to do things to you. Things that would make God blush. For once, he wanted to give into the devil’s temptation. Claude Frollo wanted to let his imagination run wild with you as his muse.

In the end, it would be on you. Should you choose him he’d bow to your every whim. If you wanted nothing more than to just sit by him while the both of you did nothing, he’d give it. But if it was more you wanted more… if you wanted to be bound and gagged, punished for being the bad girl you weren’t he’d comply. But you were bad… oh were you bad, an absolute sin for being so deliciously tempting to him. Maybe you did deserve the punishment? A smirk grew on Frollo’s thin face. The image of throwing you over the very desk where he sat, hands tied behind your back crept into his mind so stealthily. 

His hand snaked up his inner thigh, not giving into a moral debate about his actions. Hooded eyes closed. The velvet of his pants felt so good. So lush. For a moment he imagined it was that beautiful head of (y/h/c) hair. The palm that had relaxed on his thigh balling into a fist. He had a burning desire at this point that needed attention. Very haphazardly he opened his pants and released his hardened cock from the silk boxers that had confined them. Gently he held his member as if it had been nothing more than a pen which he used to sign documents. You had never laid with him, only spending a few hours together on a boat together, and yet you had the pure and righteous Claude Frollo stroking himself. Beads of precum already begging to spill out. If you would allow, he’d adore to show this to you. How you didn’t even need to be in the room. How only the touch of your hand caught him on fire. He wished this was your hand and not his. Slowly he pumped at first, making sure to have made his swollen member almost glisten.

He moaned lowly, hoping not to alert anyone in the house. His cock throbbing under his touch, and his heart pounding just a little harder in his chest. A warmth in his belly burning from within. If he had been the only one home he’d allow himself to be louder. Just the idea of having to control one’s self made him imagine pleasuring you and nothing but your screams of pleasure being heard throughout the home. Screams he caused for only you. You, his new princess, pressed against the desk, your entire body rocking as he’d pump more and more into you. Take you on every surface. Maybe have you suck him off from under the desk while he’d work. 

“Oh great flames,” he planted, feeling his climax build. Stands of his silver hair had become disheveled. Hips bucking wildly forward. His speed increased more and more. Claude Frollo would have you, whether it be physically or just in his mind. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, streams of cum began to flow out, getting onto his clothes and desk. He’d have to clean it up later, but for now that was far from his concerns. Relaxed, Frollo gave a satisfied hum, enjoying his mini high. 

When the phone rang he half thought to not answer before noticing it’s number. Your number! Springing back into action Claude Frollo wiped his hand off on some hand wipes he kept in his desk before picking up.

“Oh hello, (Y/N), how lovely for you to have called. I was just thinking of you,” a smile grew on the politicians face, hoping one had been on yours as well. You had to have been a witch, casting another spell of infatuation on him as soon as he had worked the old one off. “Did you appreciate your little gifts?” 

“Hi Frollo. Yes, I did. Thank you once again. I’m going to have a lot of fun reading through this,” you clung to the book with one hand, pacing about your apartment. “Maybe you’d like to read it with me? We could go to Butte Chaumont and walk around.” Your excitement was a gift in every sense to him. Listening intently he had gotten to cleaning his office. A low hum of agreement all you were getting. 

“An evening in the park with you sounds absolutely my dear. How about this Saturday. We can make Saturday “our day”, if you so like.” Damn you to hell infernal stain, he thought to himself trying to get some cum off his pants. While you had certainly been something he enjoyed, the struggle of this stain was something he did not. 

“Saturday’s with you sound lovely,” there was such a bounce to you. “I’ll meet you at the park entrance then!”

“No, no, no my dear. You are not taking that putrid metro. I’ll pick you up at your place. When with me, you will not have to worry about urine and gasoline,” Claude made a sound of disgust at even the idea. “Until then pet, a thousand kisses.”

“But do not send me any in return, for they set my heart on fire.” Are you going to really use Bonaparte on me every time in hopes it makes me swoon?”

“I am a patient man, (y/n). One of these days it will work.” You gave him a hearty laugh, and in that very moment his heart truly was struck with a lovely flame. 

This was going to be a beautiful arrangement.


	3. 3

(You know the gist. I don't own Hunchback or it's characters. Those belong to the Estate of Victor Hugo. 

Y/N is Your Name  
Y/A is Your Age. )

It had been established. Saturday's with Claude would become routine, and you couldn't complain. Even the suggestion of it it made you pass the week quicker. Every so often just 

"Y/N, you aren't seriously going to wear that, are you," Esmeralda gave you a long stare, using her spoon to point in your direction. "You literally bought that dress on sale at the Grocery store."

You looked down at the dress you had been pressing to your body. True, it had been something you got for less than twenty Euros out of impulsivity, but it was such a cute ensemble! You had been thinking about this outfit for an hour now. The baby blue dress with Spaghetti Straps and a low v cut neckline had been paired with a thin silver belt and white ballet flats. To accessorize you added some pearl earrings and pushed your hair back with a black headband. The dress had been new, but was quickly becoming a favorite. The one question was... thin sweater yes or no? You'd see how it felt when getting ready. 

"Esme, It's not like I'm trying to wear a clown suit. It's cute and I like it," hooking the accessories onto the hanger you put the outfit back up before throwing yourself onto the bed. Esmeralda shrugged, taking a seat on the mattress next to you. "Aren't you supposed to meet with that one guy. What's his name... Doofus? Feeble?"

"Phoebus," Esmeralda corrected, giving you a tap on the nose. "We were supposed to then apparently he had to cancel." Her green eyes rolled at that. Soon she was draping her body over yours, you absentmindedly playing with her raven hair. "Someone at work called out or something I don't know."

"Oh babes. This is what... the third time he's cancelled? Have you thought about just... dropping contact," she shook her head, looking up at you. Adding onto the weight, Djali jumped up on both of you. Idly Esmeralda gave the dog a soft pet. 

"Y/N. He's really sweet though. And I don't just say that as someone trying to defend a sweet guy who isn't. You weren't there the night he had to basically fight a guy away from me outside. People cancel things all the time..." 

"I suppose. I really Suppose..."

You had met Esmeralda through social media. She had been looking for a person to fill the other room in her place and quickly hit it off. Someone you had been so nervous about getting along with had become one of your closest friends. There were few other people who you would want to spend late hours chatting with. The two of you had gotten so comfortable with each other in the last 4 years since that fated Facebook post response. Who knew the internet could inspire such beautiful friendships. You enjoyed this moment between the three of you before checking your phone.

(Text: Froyo) I hope you're doing well tonight darling.  
(Text: Froyo) I hate to dampen it in any way, but I seem to have a predicament.   
(Text: Froyo) Quasimodo's Nanny canceled on me. She's engaged and "forgot" she had a meeting with her wedding planner.  
(Text: Froyo) I understand if it is a no. I'd rather you had met him later, but perhaps he may accompany us for our outing? 

"Speaking of canceling," Esmeralda looked up at you, having seemed to almost fall asleep on you until you'd said something. "Turns out his nanny had to cancel."

"So, contact Clopin and say you'll pick up a shift working the bar? He keeps asking if you'll do it again." You loved working at the Court, and the money was good. 

"I... don't know," you purse your lips, trying to think of some response. Were you ready to meet his kid? Was that alright with your arrangement. Your lips pursed. Does this break some type of rules? The voice in your head had to scratch at this. You had been looking forward to seeing Frollo. Eh, fuck it. 

(Text: you) Congratulations to her! And that's fine.   
(Text: you) I'll make sure to pack him a little lunch too. Just let me know if he has any dietary needs. 

Was this right, sweet god (Y/N) he hasn't even kissed you outside of briefly on the hand. Tossing your phone down onto the bed you were internally screaming. 

"What did you just do," Esmeralda gave you look with a raised brow. 

"I... think I just agreed to meet my Sugar Daddy's kid," your tone went up a few notes, confused about what just transpired.

——

The next afternoon you were waiting outside with a picnic basket in hand. Suddenly your nerves had escalated where just the night before until your impulsive decision to say Quasimodo could come you had been somewhat calm. Clicking your heels together you were trying to take the nerves down. Eyes closed you had to keep your breathing normal. In and out (Y/N), in and out. It seemed to calm you a little. Hearing the sounds of Mid Day Paris. The sound of cars going by, the neighbors running about, a few birds. This was nice. This was very nice.

When your eyes opened you noticed a vehicle that you were expected to become familiar with, Frollo stepping out and walking over to your side. A chaste kiss was planted on your cheek. You returned the gesture with a smile. 

"My darling, you look absolutely delightful today may I just say." There was that voice again. The one you had been craving to hear since your phone call on Friday. He looked ever as handsome dressed to impress in some red pants and white button down shirt. Your cheek tingles, the feeling of his lips still there. You wanted to steal more than just a cheek kiss, but there was a matter of the little one in the booster seat. 

"And you look as dashing as ever," he opened the car door for you and you hopped in, taking a look to the back seat. Making eye contact with the little boy you waved. "Hello Quasimodo!" 

Frollo had spoken about Quasimodo before, and had gone into detail about what to expect. You knew that he had been born with a deformed spine and a welt over one of his eyes that had affected his sight along with being born partially deaf. Frollo had made sure he got a cochlear implant, and had been teaching Quasimodo sign language. What you saw in the back seat was a sweet little boy in green, a tuft of red hair on his head. The way that he lit up at you greeting him caused your heart to swell." 

"Quasimodo, say hello to (Y/N). She's joining us on our outing today," Claude got into his seat and gave the child a look through the rear view mirror.

"Hi (Y/N). Are you an angel," Quasimodo gave you this sweetest smile, and the way he asked such a question made you giggle. "Or a princess? You look like Cinderella!"

"I do suppose this outfit does give me a princess look," you looked down at your dress. No matter how much Esmeralda complained, you went with the blue dress. Now you were glad you did. "I could only wish I was a princess or an Angel. Do you like Princesses Quasimodo?"

"Yes!" He gave a toothy grin, showing how he had been missing a few. Oh how you desired to be his age again, so unaware of the fears of the modern world. Fixated only on Quasimodo You paid no mind to the man you had originally planned to spend the day with. "Nanny Fleur reads me all about them. And their heroes! How they rescue the princess and the town screams the hero's name."

"He loves the stories his nanny tells him, and me," Claude chimed in. This had been going so well. "Perhaps if (Y/N) is so kind she may have stories to share with you too, Quasimodo."

"Oh I'm sure I could tell a few," Quasimodo seemed to squirm in his seat excited. "Maybe a few mythologies. I always loved hearing those. Do you have a favorite Story Quasimodo?"

"Belle et Le Bête, or Belle Dormant," two you had known well. "Nanny Fleur tells them the best! She does voices and sometimes has puppets!"

"Puppets? My goodness she may make friends with my good friend Clopin! He loves puppets," you could see Clopin now with his puppets. How he would tell stories, any so he desired either imagined or retold, puppets chiming in to give commentary. "He's made puppets even of me. Though I'm sure the one he's made is much prettier." 

"Nuh-huh. No puppet could be prettier than you." You giggled after Quasimodo's response. "Is Clopin your boyfriend, (Y/N)?" Frollo seemed to scoff at that, and you laughed in return. The mere suggestion of you taken by anyone but himself had Frollo jealous. 

"No, no Quasimodo. Clopin is a dear friend but I don't think I'll pursue him any time soon," you gave Frollo a look, an inkling of flirting in your glare. The glare was returned. You surely would have some laugh about this later. There was something you had to admit was odd fun, maybe eroticism, to all this, even though touch had been chaste. The way that you both knew there was a desire for the other, and yet acted so naïve to any advances. Denying such desires for one another, the buildup. It was almost like foreplay. At Least for you, you had yet to truly scratch at the mind of Claude Frollo.

The car had been parked and with the aid of Frollo the both of you had gotten out. Quasimodo quickly seemed to grab for your hand and tug along. Your date with Frollo seemed to now be with the little boy. Frollo seemed to be so admiring of you from behind the pair. You had been so kind to Quasimodo, so kind to himself. He had to wonder if this was truly you, or some version that only existed because of his payment. He prayed this wasn't the case, that in fact you were an angel. Someone that god had designed for him, to act as a companion. He must remember to thank the heavens for you.

"Where do you think we should have our picnic," Claude crept up behind, admiring how you had seemed to lift Quasimodo with such ease into your arms. "Should we go up to the Temple of Sybille? I had originally considered it when it was supposed to be the two of us. An excellent view of Paris from the top."

"I think that sounds like a glorious idea. What about you, Quasi?" You bounced the boy in your arms, eliciting a giggle from him. "Surely we'll have worked for our hunger."

"Only if (Y/N) carries me," he seemed to nestle himself into you. 

"Now Quasimodo... that's a bit of a walk. Surely you wouldn't mind doing a little bit of it for me, would you," you gave him your best overly dramatic pout. Looking over to Frollo you gave the warmest smile. One which you did not know put him in heaven. While you bartered over how to travel with the little one the three of you walked. Quasimodo seemed so entranced as he told you stories, things he had learnt through home school, and anything in between. You hadn't noticed until the suspension bridge how far you had gotten into the park. Quasimodo had compromised and walked a little of the way. 

This was your routine it would seem, in some sort of way. You couldn't argue, though it perhaps wasn't how you thought you'd spend your weekend as a (y/a) year old. Picnics with a man and his son you were surprised even came into your social circle. It was something you had to admire after lunch, watching Quasimodo run about nearby, you and Frollo relaxing under a tree. 

"You were right," you turned your head head up, having relaxed on Frollo. Absentmindedly you played with his rings."John Locke was thinking specifically of him, somehow." Frollo hummed at that. You hadn't an idea how you got into this position, relaxing your head on his lap just as you had with Esmeralda the night before. "You've done so well raising him."

"Thank you. You do so well with him, being so kind." Frollo played with your hair. "That's all he asks for in people... kindness and you gave it to him." 

"Of course. He exists, and that alone means he deserves it. He's a kid. If someone was unkind to him, I'd worry for them." The hand that you had been playing with tightened his hold on you for a moment. A hold of reassurance. Frollo shifted his weight and yours, pulling your face closer to his, and in the heat of the moment, a kiss was placed on your lips.

One of power, and one that spoke of desire. You had wanted him to kiss you all day, and here it was. You pressed your body tighter to his, your heart pounding harder. He was Your lips just pressed. It felt like minutes. The look of begging you gave him when he pulled away. 

"I think Quasimodo was right earlier when he asked you if you were an angel," he placed another soft kiss on you. "I've had him home schooled, he's allowed to go outside if he's around me or Fleur but it worries me to see what would happen to him. You- you see him and don't repulse. You hold him without a trace of fright and I can't fathom why."

"Because the world isn't entirely cruel or evil. Because there are beautiful people like him who deserve the world."


	4. Chapter 4

(I hope you guys are ready to be such a pillow princess, because Frollo's ready to build you a pillow castle. This chapter was interesting to write since I haven't written smut in years I think, other than the masturbation scene in chapter two. I do hope you guys like it. 

You know the deal here. I don't own Hunchback. That belongs to the Estate of Victor Hugo and maybe Disney. Thank you everyone for reading.) 

You had stayed at the park until closing, dividing your time between Quasimodo and Frollo. Whenever Quasimodo wasn't looking you'd steal more than glances. Something about the kiss under the tree near the temple had inspired something in the both of you. The man who spoke so much of morals acted a hypocrite acting naughtily with you.Instead, you had invited his advances with hunger. Flirtatious glances serving as rewards for his lustful behavior. When he pinched at your bottom when no one glanced your way, playful giggles as he snuck touches. Whenever the child would turn his glance to the both of you it'd just be whistled off.

When all this started you didn't think it would end up with you in some multi million dollar home in the first arrondissement in a child's bedroom. Relaxing with a man you have now been on two dates with and his son. The head of a gorgeous aging grey Great Dane relaxing on your lap as you told a little one a bedtime story. 

"And what is it that you can offer me that others cannot, Persephone asked, her brow arching in curiosity. The Lord Of the Underworld let out a low laugh, leaning forward in his seat. Loyalty. He responded. Unlike my brother Zeus or Poseidon, who take what they want because they can. There's no loyalty in the sky, the earth or the sea. I will not treat you like Hera," you had been careful in the voices and words you chose. In time Quasimodo "But my domain is Death. Death is the one thing that is certain. If you choose to be with me, and to love me, I will care for you. More than any sun or messenger God. Hades promised her, and ignited a sense of security in the princess. In that moment Persephone's stomach rumbled, and unbeknownst to her the consequence of her actions, ate 6 pomegranate seeds."

"No," Quasimodo shouted, causing a laugh from you. "Wait. Why is eating bad? Papa punishes me if I don't eat my fruit." 

"Because,you'll see," you poked at his nose, giving him a smile. Quasimodo smiled back at you. "This meal began to see a change in how Persephone saw the Lord of the Underworld. In time, they learnt to befriend one another. Unbeknownst to her the world above and how it froze from her mother's mournful cries. Hades was right, whatever Persephone wanted he would hand to her on a golden platter. The two would spend hours together falling in love. Until one day, Hades came to his bride sad. He knew that he could not keep her forever down here. A flower was meant to bloom, not be held up in such a dark space. Persephone, Zeus has called for you to return to the above, but, since you have consumed food from this land, you will have to return in time. Half of your year will be spent with your mother, and half with me. Persephone gasped, half out of fear and half out of excitement. She placed a kiss on Hades' cheek, promising to return and began her ascent. From there on out, half of the year- Spring and Summer- Persephone would spend with Demeter above. When she'd return to the underworld to be with Hades again, Demeter would cry bringing on Autumn and Winter. The Ancient Greeks believed this is why the seasons changed."

"And they lived happily ever after, the end," Quasimodo ended, relaxing deeper into his pillows. Green eyes looked up at you demanding so much innocence. 

"And they lived happily ever after, the end." standing from your seat you looked over Quasimodo before going to the door. Looking over at Frollo for an inviting glance before giving Quasimodo one more warm smile. "I'll let you and your papa finish getting ready for bed. Thank you for spending the day with me Quasi." 

"Goodnight (y/n)!" 

You closed the door behind yourself and took a deep breath. Who knew how long you would have? Earlier Frollo had given you a small list of requests. You were instructed to get a bottle of wine from the kitchen and meet with him in the living room. If you wanted to spend the night, he asked you to pour yourself a glass. If you wanted to go home, Frollo would still want wine but asked you to pour yourself a cup of water. Choosing a nice red from his collection and two glasses, you went to the living room. Pouring a glass for yourself you wandered the room, looking around at the decor. 

Perusing the bookshelf you took note of some of the titles. A collection of Stefan Zweig, copies of the Greek classics, a mass collection on law. In a world where you had money, this would be your bookshelf. You were fixated on a photo of a younger Frollo with who you were assuming was his brother one second, and then pinned against a massive floor to ceiling window the second. You release small moans as Frollo nips and kisses at your neck knowing you'd certainly get a talking to from Esmeralda when you got home, and could only imagine the glares from the nuns at school over the marks you'd receive. You felt so wanted and desired. Frollo ran a hand through your (y/h/c), his other hand traveling all over your body. Gently grazing your arm, groping at your waist. 

"Mmm pet, finally I don't have to worry about prying eyes," Frollo took your chin between his  
fingers, looking into your eyes. You could see every bit of want in his lust hazed glare. "I can touch you any which way I please." He took a bit of your hair, giving it a smell. "Is that pomegranate? It's a lovely scent for you princess." He kissed you again, a shudder erupting from your lips. 

"And what ways do you want me," you giggled, trying to control your volume. Frollo gave a smile. One you'd expect of some animated villain when they'd reveal their master plan. A type of smile that would cause a flutter in your stomach. Frollo took your hand and moved to a nearby seat, gently pulled you onto his lap. 

"For now, I'd say just relax with a little bit of wine, play with the beauty that is before me" he snaked an arm around you while reaching for his glass with the other, taking a sip then putting it down. "If at any point you say no, I will stop and I can have you taken home or put you in the guest room for the night." Frollo placed a kiss on your temple, the hand which was wrapped around you lightly went to travel up your arm, lightly tracing it with his finger tips. You shuddered at his touch, relaxing against him, showing that you were trusting him. "Look at how you submit so quickly to my touch princess. How gently those moans escape your lips. The way you squirm those beautiful hips against me princess. Like some naughty, gawky, foolish slut" his hand traveled down again, grasping at your hip. Just as he said, you squirmed. The way he put so much emphasis on his words you couldn't help yourself from grinding against him. "My princess likes the way I touch her, doesn't she?" You nodded, Claude slapping lightly at your thigh. You gave a small yelp, nodding more. "Use your words pet."

"Yes... yes sir. I like it," one of your hands grabbed at your breast, pawing at it gently feeling how your nipple had started to get erect. Frollo rewarded you by kissing your neck while his hand snaked between your legs, rubbing his long fingers against your wet panties. How was it, even without tell him, he knew exactly where to kiss you to drive you wild. Your eyes rolled back almost. Frollo finished his wine glass, putting it down and placing his other hand on top of yours, forcing your breast out of the dress. 

"I had been eying these all day you know," he spoke into your ear. "And thinking of them since last week. You looked so delectable in that red dress." You writhed against him more, feeling the hard on rub against your asscheeks. "Stand up for me princess?" In a lust filled haze you nod before standing. He stood up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "I'm going to put the wine away. Go up to my bedroom. Do you remember which one is mine?" You gave an almost inaudible yes. "Good. Go up to my room. Take this dress off for me and sit on the bed. I'll be up in just a bit."

Frollo released you and gave you a kiss, watching as you almost refused to peel away from him. Giving one more kiss to your temple he gestured for you to go. Once up the stairs and in his room you took your time removing all your clothes sitting up straight on the black eucalyptus scented sheets. This was happening. This was really happening. You were getting laid. Fixated on the door you watched as it opened. Frollo gave you a look of burning desire, his eyes never leaving you. Slowly his shirt peeled off, joining your dress on the floor. Climbing onto the bed he placed his face between your chest, placing kisses there. His hands groping at your boobs. Your mewling came back much to his pride. Frollo pulled his face up and looked at you. 

"You're so pretty princess. Moaning for me like that. I'm going to have fun taking you tonight, making you moan only for me." Sitting up Frollo undid his belt and slid off his pants and boxers, exposing a semi erect member to you, giving it a few pumps. "Open your mouth for me princess."

"Yes sir," you nod before doing so. Frollo takes his cock and pushes it into your mouth. Your tongue wrapped itself around his member, taking a taste of his member. A salty taste of precum hinted at. Frollo grabbed a tuft of your hair tightly, pulling at it. You wanted to scream for more but knew not to. If not because of Quasimodo then for the dogs. One of your hands ran between your legs, playing with your clit. A moan from your lips vibrating on him. His eyes rolled back. 

"Your lips feel better than I've imagined. Dear god, it was like the heavens sent you down for me," he praised, bucking his hips against you. He had pleasured himself to the idea of this moment and here it was. You on his cock, milking it like it would give you nourishment. Probably so desperate for him to bury himself in you. To fuck you senseless. If you would have him again he'd make sure to give you every pleasure. Claude gritted his teeth, feeling overwhelmed with power in this moment. He was no doubt hard now. Giving you a tap on the cheek he tried to get you to let him go. You obeyed with a whine, the politician chuckled, laying down on his back. "Straddle me, Princess. I want to watch you ride me."

"As you wish," you got on top, rubbing your wet cunt against him. Leaning down you gave him a kiss, careful as you descended down on him. Your lips parting you gasped, feeling him inside of you. Your heart was pounding harder. Dear gods. Frollo grabbed onto your ass, grasping the cheeks tightly. "Is that good sir?" 

"Perfection," his hips buckled into you, his voice cracking almost. That voice which made you turn into butter was going up just a few pitches because of you. You were like some witch who had corrupted him. Slowly you rode him, your head arching back and giving a moan. "You're such a dirty princess. Taking your master's cock so willingly. Moaning for me like a succubus" He thrusted upwards, making you almost scream. Riding him ever so slightly faster. "Tell me, Princess. Who is your master."

"Y-you," you said quietly, Frollo tsking at you. With one of his hands he slapped your ass cheek again. "You. You're my master," you repeated, louder this time. He rewarded this by digging his head into the nape of your neck, nipping hard at the skin. The marks were more than worth it. Tears formed in your eyes, your body jiggling on top of him. Beads of sweat collected on your forehead. 

"Do not forget it princess;" Frollo moaned against his neck. He could tell he was getting closer. Your fingers scratched down his back, the feeling of your nails digging in feeling so splendid to him. "Are you close?" You nodded to him, giving him a few lazy thrusts. The well of arousal from inside of you overflowing, your whole body shuddering. Suddenly, you felt it happen, your orgasm. One which made your toes curl and eyes roll back. The grip on his back a little tighter. Frollo groaned in pleasure, feeling how you contracted around him. A few more thrusts and he followed suit, releasing himself into you. The older man panting, leaning up and giving you a kiss. "You did beautiful, (y/n). Come on. Let's go take a shower then we can go to bed."

Tiredly you nodded, returning the kiss. This morning you weren't sure if this would be the type of night you'd have, but now you were glad things worked out the way they did.


End file.
